This invention relates generally to personal fan and mirror devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fan support and mirror apparatus that may be mounted in a bathroom or wherever a woman applies make-up or arranges her hair directly after showering, the apparatus including a fan assembly and mirror on a vertical tower framework.
A woman often applies makeup using a makeup mirror device in the bathroom immediately after showering. A problem frequently encountered with this progression of events is that the bathroom may be very hot and steamy. This can lead to a woman perspiring excessively after already showering. Further, middle aged women may also experience hot flashes that simply add to an already uncomfortable environment. In either instance, a woman may have to seek a cooler environment for a period of time which may result in being late for work or another appointment.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a fan support and illuminated mirror apparatus that includes a fan assembly that may be selectively directed away from a user's face and eyes while still blowing air on a user's torso. In addition, it would be desirable to have a fan support and illuminated mirror apparatus in which the fan assembly is shielded so that the user's hair or other debris are not contacted by the fan blades.